In the prior art, as a bonding member used for, for example, mounting an electronic component to a substrate, there has been developed a paste-like bonding member including low melting point metal particles formed of Sn or the like and high melting point metal particles formed of Cu alloy or the like (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the bonding member, when a low melting point metal is melted, a melt of the low melting point metal reacts with the high melting point metal to form an intermetallic compound of the low melting point metal and the high melting point metal. This intermetallic compound has a melting point higher than that of the low melting point metal, so that in a joint portion formed by melting and hardening the bonding member, a temperature condition at which the joint portion is remelted is higher than the melting point of the low melting point metal.
Patent Document 1: WO 2013/038816